


Vacaciones Planificadas: Viaje hacia el sur del mundo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, F/M, Kageyama's reference, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Natsu have a boyfriend as libero, OsaYama, Pedro it's travel to Chile too, Post-Canon, Timeskip to 2022, Travel to Chile
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luego de un exitoso 2021 donde porfín se coronaron campeones de la V-League, Shouyou y Atsumu decidieron dar un viaje hacia el fín del mundo; pero no sin antes visitar a su buen amigo en Brasil.Esta vez no irán solos, porque Osamu, Tadashi, Natsu y el novio de ella los acompañarán en el largo viaje.La travesía desde Tokio al estrecho de Magallanes dará inicio en el invierno japonés del 2022, que increiblemente en el hemisferio sur es pleno verano!!
Relationships: Hinata Natsu/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Triunfo y Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos reservados de los personajes, obras y historias de Haikyu!! son de Haruichi Furudate.

**_¡MSBY BLACK JACKALS GANA LA V-LEAGUE 2021-2022 EN EL ÚLTIMO SET ANTE LOS SCHWEIDEN ADLERS!_ **

_Todo era felicidad absoluta para nosotros, luego de casi 4 años intentando mejorar y potenciar mi equipo se logró el milagro. Si bien el 2018-2019 casi le ganamos a ellos y en el último minuto perdimos; esta temporada pudimos mejorar todos los errores que cometimos y le hemos ganado a varios de los equipos de la liga. Ese momento para mí fue pura felicidad desde que me uní al protagonismo del equipo._

_Gracias a nuestro actual capitán y los chicos, celebré mi primer trofeo en el protagonismo. Esa misma noche nos fuimos a festejar en la casa de Bokuto y luego de eso el que me terminó llevando a mi habitación fue mi querido colocador...._

**\- Shouyou-kun, estás listo para celebrar solo los dos en tu habitación......**

¡EN QUE PIENSAS TSUMU! ¡¿Crees que el momento de celebrar luego que nos dieran solo 2 días de descanso antes del receso?!

**\- Shouyou...... está bien, como digas...... igual llevamos varios días sin hacer nada los dos....... (besito en la cara)**

Tsumu boke! _(Hinata termina dando un beso dulce a su querido colocador)_

**\- ¿Porqué te comportas como Tobio-Kun?**

¡¿Porqué dices eso?! Acaso no te puedo decir boke cada vez que me manifieste!!

_Estaba contento con ese pequeño momento, hasta que una inesperada llamada llegó a mi smartphone...._

_(Sonando el telefono, Atsumu lo toma)_

**\- Amor, porque mejor no contestas...... es tu hermana Natsu...**

¡QUÉ?!

_(Hinata toma el telefono y lo contesta)_

Lo siento Natsu, Como te encuentras? Como está el Karasuno?

**_\- Nii-san!! ¡¿Porque siempre me haces la misma pregunta? Dejaste el equipo hace casi 7 años y aún te interesa!_ **

¡Acaso no te puedo preguntar, Señorita Manager!

**_\- Nii-san!! ¡Ahora soy la exmanager!_ **

Ya! Ya lo sé todo. La mamá me dijo que te retiraste del equipo luego del relativo éxito del Spring InterHigh.... y porque te enamoraste del líbero, te costó 3 años que te confieses de él!!

**_\- ¡ES PORQUE SE PARECE A TÍ IDIOTA!_ **

Eso me dolió demasiado, Natsu!!

_Sin querer queriendo me quita el telefono el Atsumu y siguió conversando como si nada. Lamentablemente no pude seguir la conversación porque el muy idiota se metió directo al baño._

**\- (Atsumu) Disculpa por la interrupción, pero porque llamas querida Natsu??**

_**\- (Natsu) Ah, disculpa la molestía Atsumu-san. Me molesta que hable mal de mi novio...** _

**\- (Atsumu) Quedate tranquila. Solo lo dice porque te quiere mucho y no quiere sufrir como él lo hizo con.... bueno tú deberías saber**

**_\- (Natsu) Entiendo._ **

**\- (Atsumu) Por cierto, cuanto te gradúas del Karasuno?**

**_\- (Natsu) Unos 3 días más?_ **

**\- (Atsumu) Esperate unos días más, pronto te daré más detalles. Cuidate Natsu-chan....**

_**\- (Natsu) Está bien, cuidate... y cuida a mi hermano sino iré a pegarte!!**_

**\- (Atsumu) Bien bien, tu ganas. Adios.**

¡ATSUMU MIYA! ¡Devuelveme de inmediato mi telefono!

**\- Bueno amor, te lo devolveré luego que pasemos una noche de pasión y locura...... nos merecemos un regaloneo, no?**

Bueno, un triunfo personal luego de un largo año..... _(con un besito tierno y timido de él iniciamos esa noche, de la que no nos arrepentiremos)_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al día siguente, realizamos la última práctica luego del receso programado de 3 semanas. Este año, la liga fue tan pero tan intensa; que terminamos todos agotados emocional y físicamente._

**\- (Kotaro) Hinata! Voy a echar de menos todas esos momentos en que prácticabamos y en que lo pasaramos bien con Tsumu-Tsumu y contigo.... (Se pone a llorar)**

Bokuto-Sempai, solo serán 3 semanas de descanso. Luego de eso vamos a seguir como siempre, defendiendo la liga que hemos ganado. los Adlers casi nos ganaron el segundo set; que no te se olvide

**\- (Sakusa) Bokuto, mientras tanto.... si prefieres puedes ir a prácticar en el gimnasio de tu barrio..... nadie se dará cuenta que eres profesional....**

**\- (Kotaro) Kiyoomi!! Porque eres tan malo (snif, snif....) ¡Tsumu-Tsumu, Ayudameeeeee!**

**\- (Atsumu) Mejor dile eso a Akaashi, el es tu pareja no?? (recibe un golpe de parte de Hinata)**

No más sátiras Miya-San!! Dijiste que no provocarías más a Bokuto-Sempai!!

**\- (Atsumu) Lo siento bebé, lo siento!!**

No lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo, sino te castigo por 2 semanas!!

**\- (Atsumu) YAAAAA!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!**

_**\- (Kotaro y Sakusa) Es increible como Hinata controla por completo a Atsumu/Tsumu-Tsumu** _

_Despúes que Shugo Meian diera el último discurso antes del receso, mi novio hizo un anuncio que nadie pensó que lo haría..._

**\- (Atsumu) Bueno compañeros, esto ha sido un año dificil para todos nosotros. Luego del fracaso del 2018, nos recuperamos el 2019 y por poco estuvimos de ganar ese año; el 2020 fue un año irregular, admitamos eso. Por fín a finales de este año nuestros rivales empezaron a fallar los partidos claves y nosotros nos aprovechamos para ganar.....**

**Tengo tanta alegría de hayamos logrado esto juntos; pero ha tenido una gran consecuencia: ahora vamos a descansar unos días y disfrutemos de estar con nuestras familias, así que les comunico que con mi hermano gemelo, su pareja, mi querido Shouyou-kun y su hermanita menor iremos juntos hasta Sudamerica en 4 días más. Pedí la autorización al equipo para extender las 3 semanas en 1 mes y fue aceptado. Espero que nuestra ausencia no se note en el equipo durante el tiempo extra.... (Atsumu hace una reverencia ante todos)**

**\- (Kotaro) Hey hey hey!!! Felicidades a mis kouhais!! Buena viaje para ustedes dos!!!**

**\- (Sakusa) Espero que se recuperen física y mentalmente. Te lo digo más a tí, Sr-colocador-perfecto!!**

¡Como que iremos a Sudamerica?! ¡¿Porqué me lo dices en el último minuto?! ¡Porque me haces esto?! _(Hinata se pone a llorar)_

**\- (Atsumu) Amor, bueno quería decirtelo anoche..... pero terminamos tan cansado luego del "partido" que se me olvidó decirlo. Ahora en un rato empezaremos a empacar todo, porque hay que llevar para un mes completo, no?**

Tienes razón, igual necesito hacer un bah y nah en mi vida, durante estos días......

**\- (Atsumu) Bueno, algo que decir, Shouyou-Kun??**

Bueno compañeros, espero que se cuiden y nos vemos en 1 mes más..... aprovecharé de estar con mis cercanos en este nuevo viaje que haré en estas tierras.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Es así como la planificación de 4 días comienza sin querer, bueno no me queda otra opción que llamar a los involucrados para este viaje._


	2. Visitas y Sorpresas

Luego que mi (tonto) novio dijiera que en 4 días más viajabamos a Sudamerica, quedé en un comienzo en shock.....

\------------------------

¡Como se te ocurrió decir que en 4 días viajabamos hasta el fin del mundo! ¡Eres insoportable Atsumu Miya!

**\- (Atsumu) Lo siento mucho, ayer si te lo quería decirtelo.... pero bueno terminamos tan exausto de nuestra noche de pasión que se me pasó sin querer. Por favor, perdoname bebé.....**

¡Ni perdón ni amor! ¡Eso si tenías que haberlo hablado conmigo estos dias, no a última hora! ¡Atsumu Boke! ¡Eres un Boke!

**\- (Atsumu en rodillas) Por favor perdoname, mi próposito no era que te enojaras, sino que te alegraras de nuestro descanso**

¡Descanso nada! ¡Como se te ocurrió decir que nuestros cercanos tambíen irá de viaje!

**\- (Atsumu) Quería dar un regalo no solo a nosotros, sino a Osamu que ya lleva un buen tiempo con su pareja y tambíen regalar a Natsu su primer viaje al extranjero. ¡Como puedes ser así cuando viviste por 2 años en Brasil!**

¡Pero eran otras las circunstancias! ¡Viajé porqué quería mejorar mis habilidades y equipararme con el entonces........

_Cuando seguíamos con la pelea, en la puerta de la casa tocaron la puerta y no nos quedó otra que abrirla..._

**\- (Osamu) Con permiso, como están??**

¡Sr Onigiri, yo estoy bien! ¿Como te encuentras tú y......

**\- (Tadashi) Oh, así que acá vive Hinata, que bien!! Hola Atsumu, como va todo?**

Yaaaaa...... maaaaa.... ¡Yamaguchi Tadashi, eres la pareja de Osamu!

**\- (Tadashi) Perdón por esconder todo Hinata, la última vez que nos juntamos en Miyagi tuve que hacer todo tan rápido para que nadie se percatara que Osamu me vino a acompañar. Lamento hacerte esto (reverencia de disculpa)**

_Quedé en Shock, seguro que quedé en shock!! ¡Como podía ser que Yamaguchi; aquel tipo que conocí hace 10 años en la preparatoria y que era muy cercano a Tsukishima terminara siendo pareja del mejor empresario del 2021 en el país! Y yo que pensé que se era novio de Yachi o tal vez pareja de Kei......_

**\- (Osamu) Bueno, como sabrán, les traigo de regalo mis ya conocidos Onigiri a nivel nacional. Pronto abriré locales no solo en Miyagi, sino en Hokkaido y Nueva York**

_**(Yo y Atsumu) ¡Nueva York! ¡Pero si eso está en los Estados Unidos!** _

**\- (Osamu) La inaguración allá quedó fijada para el verano norteamericano, así que hasta entonces tengo mucho tiempo para pasar con mi familia y novio.**

**\- (Tadashi) Bueno Hinata, esta mañana Atsumu nos llamo y nos avisó que en 4 días más iríamos en un vuelo desde el Terminal de Narita hasta Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.**

¡QUÉ!

**\- (Atsumu) Yamaguchi!! Bueno, si..... me he estado contactando estos últimos meses con Pedro y aceptó unirse sin problemas en la travesía. Los seis iremos finalmente juntos hasta Chile. Nuestro actual bloqueador central del equipo principal es de allá y me terminó convenciendo que viajaramos y conocieramos.**

¡Guillermo Parranguel! Increible!!

**\- (Osamu) Pero Parranguel no fue el que rechazó ser parte de los Adlers y se sumó a último minuto??**

**\- (Tadashi) Ese mismo es, supongo. Tsukki igual estuvo a punto de unirse al equipo pero decidió quedarse en los Sendai Frogs.**

Bueno, la temporada fue irregular en general; pero se hizo todo lo que pudo para que lideraramos buena parte de año. Que Tsukki no haya llegado se debió más que nada a sus compromisos allá, a diferencia de tí..... que el año pasado fuiste transferido a Tokio por parte de tu empresa. Así que no me defraudes en este viaje, Yamaguchi-san!!

**\- (Atsumu) Amor, ¿Acaso no vas a llamar a Natsu? Ella tambien será parte del viaje....**

¡LO SÉ BIEN! Además, como lo vamos a hacer con sus papeleos de pasaporte y visa?

**\- (Atsumu) Eso está solucionado, hicimos todo a escondidas mientras tú estabas en el mundial con Tobio-Kun.......**

A mí en particular hay cosas que me molesta demasiado; pero ocultar cosas lo considero de lo peor Atsumu!!!

**\- (Atsumu) Bebé..... ¿cuantas veces te tengo que pedir perdón? :,(**

Las que sea necesario!!

**\- (Osamu) Para defender a Atsumu, yo tengo responsabilidades en esto; ya que yo pagué la mitad de todo, con el seguro de salud obligatorio. Aunque este idiota de gemelo, me tiene que pagar la otra mitad....**

**\- (Atsumu) Samu!! Te dije que te lo pagaría en 3 cuotas, mi salario no es suficiente para pagar todo de una; a diferencia de tí que ya tienes una fortuna**

_Entre conversaciones y conversaciones, los gemelos al principio se pelearon como sus viejos tiempos. Luego se calmaron y pudimos hablar de todo sin problema alguna; al final concordamos que los 4 nos reuniríamos en el terminal en 3 días más. Ya mañana mi dulce Tsumu me acompañará a buscar a Natsu y su novio; el cúal fue considerado uno de los mejores de la prefectura y del país..... ¡Lo consideraré para que se una a los MSBY!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta historia será bien larga; pero haré todo lo que pueda para darle coherencia y sentido entre cada capítulo. Igual es mi primer proyecto acá, así que ando con ensayo y error.


	3. Buscando a Natsu, parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora con solo 3 días antes del viaje, Shoyou y Atsumu viajan a Miyagi, para recoger a Natsu y tambien a su pareja; el cúal sorprenderá con el parecido con un viejo amigo de Hinata.....

_"Luego de una ridicula noche viajando y llegando a la casa de mi madre; con Atsumu decidí visitar las dependencias de mi expreparatoria para buscar a Natsu y a la vez conocer a mi posible cuñado...._

_Tan tan tan...... tan tan tan......"_

_Ese sondo a estas altuas se me hace nostálgico, de esos ya lejanos días donde prometí a Tobio Kageyama que lo derrotaría en cancha, que lo acabaría, en donde encontre el amor, en donde sufrí traiciones y tambíen emociones...._

_Sin pensar que hace 7 años dejé este lugar y hoy vuelvo para que mi hermanita se reciba antes de la preparatoria. Si bíen en 2 días más salía; al avisar a todo su entorno hizo que se agilizara las cosas sin problemas; además de buscarla iré a visitar tambien a mi querida madre y visitar la tumba familiar. Bueno esta vez fue mi tonto novio de Atsumu que decidió acompañarme y así no tener que ir tan solo a visitar mi familia y a la vez traer a los que faltan en nuestras "planificadas" vacaciones...._

\- (Atsumu) Vaya, te conozco hace casi 10 años y finalmente pude conocer tu preparatoria. Ahora entiendo las historias que me contabas sobre tu vida estudiantil; como no las metidas de pata que hiciste en el primer año..... (se rie)

¡Tsumu! Aún eso me avergüenza......

_Los caminaban pacificamente acercandose hasta que un ruido molesto los sorprendió, era una tipica pelea entre estudiantes.... aunque provenían de un lugar que Hinata conoce...._

**_"¡Como te vas a ir hoy! Sé que es tu último día acá, pero dijiste que ibas a jugar nuestro partido de despedida mañana. Como puedes romper nuestro último trato..... ¡NISHINOYA!"_ **

_Nishinoya..... Nishinoya...... ¿Acaso?_

**\- (Atsumu) ¿Y ese ruido fuerte? ¿Acaso el Karasuno está acostumbrado a una que otra pelea?**

Si, pero esto jamás ocurrió cuando estudiaba (ocultando necesariamente los varios problemas con Kageyama)..... ¡Pero gracias a Shinsuke-Sempai me enteré que eras muy peleador con tu hermano y con varios de tu equipo!

**\- (Atsumu) Argh!!! ¡¿Era necesario tocar ese tema ahora?!**

Tienes razón, pero te lo tenía que recordar...... (un timido besito en la cara, dejando sorprendido al colocador)

_Apenas vamos llegando y de pronto me reencuentro con un reconocido Profesor Takeda. Cuando estaba a punto de saludarlo; un chico se acerca y nos interrumpen de la nada...._

**\- (????) ¡Porqué insistes en que no haga mís últimas prácticas??! ¡Porque me tengo que despedir de esta manera sabiendo que en 3 días más dejo el país!**

¿País? Acaso......

**\- (Atsumu) Disculpa enano, pero nos interrumpes una conversación con el señor. Te pido personalmente que vuelvas al gimnasio o a tu sala de clases por favor......**

**\- (Takeda-Sensei) Hinata, Miya.... les pido disculpas por la indisiplina de este joven.... Está rebelde porque quiere hacer el partido de despedida a los 3er año y está así porque aceleró su licenciatura junto con Natsu. ¿La llamo para que converse en su último día de clases?**

De hecho profesor, venimos porque queríamos visitar el gimnasio y hacer una sorpresa al Karasuno....

**\- (Takeda-Sensei) Entendible, viniendo de uno de los mejores jugadores del país y además exestudiante honorario; no me puedo dar el lujo de decir no.**

**\- (???) Alto profesor.... ahora que lo veo..... ¡Es Shouyou Hinata, el hermano de Natsu! ¡Eres una leyenda en el Karasuno, junto con mi hermano mayor!**

¿Eh, hermano mayor?

**\- (???) Acaso no estuviste 2 años con mi hermano Yuu?? De verdad, lo siento por hacer el berrinche frente a ustedes; de verdad me arrepiento mucho.... ¡Lo siento!**

**\- (Takeda-Sensei) Nishinoya, como nunca te diste cuenta de Hinata, si llevas 3 años junto con Natsu.... Mejor vamos todos al gimnasio....**

**\- (Atsumu) Para la próxima antes de críticar, conozca a las personas..... Santurrón....**

**\- (Youshiro) Lo siento mucho...... ¡Hinata Shouyou, porfín conozco al ídolo número uno de Karasuno! ¡Yoshiro Nishinoya, a su servicio!**

WOAH!! Ahora que me fijo.... Te pareces demasiado a Yuu!!.... Aunque eres mucho más alto y el pelo es mucho más corto

**\- (Yoshiro) Era Obvio, mi hermano mayor midió 1,68 cuando vino por última vez acá.... en cambio yo mido 1,77 y eso que ya tengo 17 años!! ¡Salí beneficiado de los genes altos de mi madre!**

Pero en lo que si se parecen, es que ambos son líberos y además... !En la manera de gritar!

**\- (Yoshiro) Y bueno Hinata-Sempai..... ¿Nos acompañarás al gimnasio? ¡Todos mis Kouhai estarán emocionados!**

**\- (Atsumu) Y yo que??**

**\- (Yoshiro) MMM..... ¿Inarizaki? Lo siento, pero no dejaré pasar a un exestudiante de la preparatoria que nos eliminó del Spring Interhigh...**

**\- (Takeda-Sensei) Atsumu-San, sientase bienvenido de participar en la última práctica del equipo. Hinata, sientase bienvenido de prácticar con nosotros si quiere; nos agradece mucho que podamos ver tu evolución desde el pequeño que eras hasta el gran protagonista que eres ahora. Al final, mis palabras cuando tenías 16 años hicieron efecto en tí (sonriendo)**

Taaa.... Taaa..... ¡Takeda-Sensei, se lo agradezco de corazón! (reverencia de agradecimiento)

**\- (Ukai) ¡Que demonos pasa Aqu.....ii? ¡HINATA! ¡Como se te ocurre venir sin avisarnos!**

¡Lo siento Ukai-Sensei! ¡De todos modos igual ibamos a venir, ya que es el último día de Natsu!

**\- (Ukai) Tienes razón.... Natsu desde que se incorporó al Karasuno devolvió algo de la alegría que caracteriza a tu familia; a ratos nos trajo demasiada nostalgia cuando tú estabas acá y aprendías por las buenas y las malas las lecciones..... ¡Como no olvidar cuando te infiltraste en el campamento juvenil en primer año! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

**\- (Atsumu) ¿Cuando Tobio-Kun fue a Tokio? Yo recuerdo muy bien cuando llegó a prácticar alla. Nunca me imagine que en segundo y tercer año tendríamos buenos partidos; más aún desde que nos únimos al profesionalismo fueron partidos bien picantes. El Karasuno dejó en su club un buen legado...**

**\- (Takeda-Sensei) No por nada, estos últimos 3 años tuvimos un revival increible. Si bien en 2017 y 2018 fueron buenos años; los últimos 3 años fueron los mejores junto con la etapa donde Hinata-Kun y Kageyama-Kun estudiaron. El año pasado ganamos por primera vez la Interhigh; no sé como pasó pero la ganamos y le dió prestigio a este establecimiento. Ahora en 1 año más nos entregan el nuevo gimnasio; el cual equipará al Shiratorizawa o Aoba Johsai en terminos de capacidad. Además, este año tuvimos más de 50 candidatos; el cúales solo 30 se quedaron en el grupo. Se vienen buenos años al Karasuno**

**\- (Yoshiro) ¡Hinata-Sempai! ¡Venga, acompañenos en la práctica!**

Bueno Takeda-Sensei, Ukai-Sensei...... Me alegro que mi establecimiento se haya fortalecido estos años. Ahora mismo vamos al gimnasio....

///// Esta historia continuará..../////


	4. Buscando a Natsu, parte 2

¡Vaya, el mismo gimnasio de siempre! ¡Es increible!

**\- (Yoshiro) Hinata-Sempai, ¿Porque no se cambia y saludas a todos mis kouhai? ¡Yo me quiero despedir, a lo grande!**

_Bueno, igual lamentablemente como olvidé cierto uniforme deportivo.... (mirando con desprecio a Atsumu); tuve que recurrir a un kit que tenía guardado "de emergencia". Así que no se enojen si entro con sorpresa a la cancha_

**\- (Atsumu) Bebé, cuidate; te estaré viendo desde la galería**

_Bueno, con algo de nerviosimo me fuí al que alguna vez fuera mi camerín para cambiarme de ropa. Si bien aún conservan los viejos posters; me fijé que estos tenían varios nuevos. Pero tambien tenía las fotos de los equipos que formamos...... Me acerqué a uno y recordé con nostalgía ese primer año; donde Sugawara me apoyó, Nishinoya nunca más se despegó de mí hasta su licenciatura; Yamaguchi y Tsukki, una Yachi ya consolidada como manager, los chicos que nos sucedieron de Kouhai y así; hasta ver un grupo numeroso y más nuevo, donde se destaca Yoshiro Nishinoya._

_Tambien veo que mi hermana menor se ha dedicado estos 3 años a ser la manager y que debido a eso se ganó la confianza del equipo principal. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, abren la puerta y veo a 3 sujetos con el mismo "uniforme de práctica" que me puse..._

**\- (????) Vaya vaya vaya, parece que tenemos un infiltrado en nuestra base..... ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA USANDO EL UNIFORME DE PRÁCTICA! ¿ES UNA BROMA?!**

Esperen, no es lo que ustedes creen; esto es realmente mio y....

**\- (??) Furikaga, deja de hacer ruido...... ¿Ah? ¿Quien eres tú? Jamás te he visto antes.....**

**\- (?) Mmmmmm..... pelo naranjo, pero chico.... ¿Familiar de Natsu-Chan?**

Si, soy su hermano mayor.....

**\- (Furikaga) Alto.... ¿Eres Shouyou Hinata, el de los MSBY Black Jackals? ¿El que hizo que ganara el equipo la liga?**

Si, si lo soy....... Un gusto....

**\- (?) Dudo que lo sea; ya que se supone que hoy iban a dar una conferencia de prensa celebrando el trofeo....**

_Rayos, me había olvidado que hoy sería.... menos mal que todo el equipo sabe que estamos de vacaciones._

Si, hoy era a las 3 de la tarde, pero preferí ver a mi....

**\- (Natsu) Hermano, que te dije que me avisaras ayer si venías. Lamento que tengas que venír a estas horas de la tarde a ver si estabas. Por cierto Furikaga, Sawamura y Oikawa, dejenlo en paz.... Para terminar; Onichan..... aún te queda bien la ropa de práctica; pese a ser un poco más alto.....**

Natsu..... Bueno eso es cierto (haciendo una mueca)

**\- (Furikaga) Shion Furikaga de tercer año; a sus ordenes. Soy Bloqueador Central**

**\- (Sawamura) Tetsuro Sawamura, tambíen de tercero y Punta Receptor. Un gusto conocerlo..... ¿Compartió con mi hermano Daichi?**

Alto, ¿Eres el hermano de Daichi? Increible!! ¡Con razón te parecías mucho a sempai?

**\- (Oikawa) Y no te olvides que soy el hermano menor de Tooru Oikawa, Keiji Oikawa... Un gusto Hinata-Sempai. Además soy el colocador del equipo.**

**\- (Natsu) Chicos, no era necesario que vinieran acá..... si arruinaron la sorpresa base....**

**\- (Los chicos) De hecho, la sorpresa era que ustedes dos se encontraran.**

Sorpresa?? Acaso ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar??

**\- (Keiji O.) Luego del Spring Interhigh sabíamos que te ibas a retirar antes Natsu, porque el profesor Ukai nos dijo que tú y Yoshiro se iban junto con el gran Shouyou de vacaciones. Así que armamos era "enredada" a Hinata-Sempai y así juntarlos**

**\- (Furikaga) Perdón que te ignorara al principio, ¡PERO HOMBRE, ERES LEYENDA! ¡TÚ Y VARIOS DE TU GENERACIÓN INICIARON UNA DECADA DORADA!**

**\- (Sawamura) Bueno, bueno.... No perdamos más tiempo y vamos al gimnasio con nuestro invitado de lujo. Cosas como esto dudo que vuelva a ocurrir.......**

Chicos. De verdad me siento elogiado de estar acá, en mi casa de preparatoria. Ahora vamos a jugar y hacer un partido amistoso!!

**\- (Todos) Bien!!**

_\--------------- 3 horas más tarde ------------------------_

**\- (Furikaga) ¡Estoy Exausto! ¡Nunca antes había jugado tan bien con Hinata a nuestro lado!**

**\- (Oikawa) Ahora entiendo a mi hermano cuando le decía "Chibi-chan".....**

**\- (Yoshiro) Incluso ganamos varios sets..... parece que estamos listos para la liga profesional (riendo en broma)**

**\- (Profesor Takeda) Bueno chicos, hemos finalizado el último partido de entrenamiento de los de tercer año, ¿Algúnas últimas palabras?**

De hecho profe, antes que los de tercero digan algo; yo quiero dar mi mensaje a todos. Hace casi 10 años atrás llegué acá; literalmente con muy poca práctica. Cuando conocí a Tobio Kageyama pensé claramente que mi vida era una completa perdición. Gracias al apoyo del ese entonces Capitán Sawamura o el hermano mayor de Tetsuro; pudimos salir adelante.

**\- (Oikawa) Disculpa la interrupción, ¿Pero el de arriba es Atsumu Miya, ex jugador del Inarizaki y compañero tuyo en los Jackals?**

Así es. Es mi parner desde que ingresé.....

**\- (Todos) ¡INCREIBLE!**

**\- (Atsumu) Bueno, a Hinata lo conocí hace 10 años. Al comienzo era alguien torpe en el juego pero poco a poco me convenció de que era buen jugador. Hoy es mi gran aliado en los partidos y eso agradezco mucho de él. Los que se retiran hoy; espero que puedan hacer lo que más aman. Los que siguen.... ¡Intenten vencer al Inarizaki si se vuelven a enfrentar! (risa malebóla)**

Shhhhhhhh...... ¡AT-SUUU-MUUU! (molesto)

**\- (Natsu) Ni-chan..... comportate por favor. No llevas ní un día y ya quieres pelear....**

Perdón Natsu....

**\- (Ukai) Natsu; bueno no solo los de tercero finalizan su estadía acá. Tú tienes algunas últimas palabras que decir ante todos??**

**\- (Natsu) Si. Estoy super agradecida por haber sido su manager durante estos 3 años en el Karasuno. Que mi hermano venga hoy quiere decir que siempre me ha apoyado hasta el final. Estoy Feliz de haber apoyado a todos; en las buenas y tambien en las malas...... (ya con lagrimas) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ESTOS AÑOS!**

_//Todos aplauden a Natsu//_

Bueno, estoy agradecido que hayan cuidado a mi hermana estos años. Ustedes continúen mejorando y llevando al Karasuno hacía las fases finales del torneo; así que les deseo lo mejor y gracias por la invitación!! (reuniendo a todos los jugadores) Listos....

**\- (Yoshiro) ¿Listo para que?**

**\- (Sawamura) Para que crees Nishinoya??**

**\- (Oikawa llorando) Bueno chicos, acá acabó todo.... (snif snif)**

**\- (Profesor Takeda) Chicos, preparense para su última arenga.....**

**\- (Natsu) Nii-chan.... estamos listos..... así que......**

ATENTOS..... KARASUNO.....

**\- (Todos) FIGHT!!**

_Es cierto. Ya han pasado diez años desde que pisé acá; pero cuando jugaba con ellos se sentía como si jamás me hubiera ido de ahí. Que los hermanos de Noya, Daichi-san, Oikawa estuvieran me dió un aire de nostalgia. Cuando todo terminó, pasé a retirar a Natsu y Yoshiro; ya que ellos se iban con nosotros en dos días más a nuestro largo viaje juntos. Atsumu luego del partido dió varios autografos, pero entregó una sorpresa a uno de los títulados del equipo....._

_\---------------- Luego del entrenamiento ------------------------_

**\- (Atsumu) ¿Shion Furikaga?**

**\- (Furikaga) Ah, Atsumu Miya...... Que sorpresa conocerlo de cerca!!**

**\- (Atsumu) Hinata me dijo que en el Interhigh y Spring Interhigh diste una sorpesa al equipo. ¿Te gustaría ser parte de los MSBY Black Jackals desde este año?**

**\- (Furikaga) ¿De Verdad? (sorprendido)**

**\- (Atsumu) Si, lo digo completamente en serio. Tus habílidades nos serían útiles en el equipo principal. Te doy una solicitud y una recomendación de mi parte, para que seas parte de inmediato a las prácticas de selección. Es en una semana en Tokio, así que no faltes...**

**\- (Furikaga) Pero Atsumu-Sempai..... ¿Y usted?**

**\- (Atsumu) Bueno, yo estoy de vacaciones, así que no regreso hasta en 1 mes más....... bueno, lo dejo. Hinata necesita alguien que le vaya a comprar la mercadería para el festejo..**

**\- (Furikaga) ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡No lo defraudaré!**

_Cuando estabamos en el auto, con Natsu y Yoshiro conversabamos hasta que Atsumu llegó a subirse, con una evidente cara de felicidad. Estaba claro que ibamos a tener un rápida y expedita celebración antes que todos viajemos a Tokio. La cuenta regresiva ya estaba corriendo, evidentemente._


End file.
